Nous l'avons toujours su
by Ascleme
Summary: Et John s'écroula au sol, mortellement blessé. Sherlock était là, lui aussi. Le docteur savait qu'il ne lui restait plus que onze minutes à vivre. Alors qui pouvait le juger, dans ces conditions ? C'est ainsi qu'il confia son amour au célèbre détective, avant de fermer les yeux. C'était terminé.
1. Nous l'avons toujours su

Bonjour, et bienvenue dans cette nouvelle petite Fanfic. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et vous donne rendez vous en bas de page.

Rating : M. Justifié par la violence et les images employées.  
>Disclaimer : Messieurs Dames de la BBC je vous crédite, Sir Arthur C.D également.<p>

Autre : Spoilers divers jusqu'au premier épisode de la saison 3.

* * *

><p><strong>Nous l'avons toujours su.<strong>

oOo

Sherlock avançait progressivement, adoptant des postures de plus en plus étranges. John l'observait à quelques mètres de là, amusé par la souplesse du détective. A un moment il leva la jambe si haut qu'il était persuadé que Sherlock allait tomber en arrière. Il posa finalement le pied à terre, et leva les bras en signe de victoire. Au total, il avait fallu une vingtaine de minutes de bataille. John s'avança à son tour, avant d'être arrêté d'un signe de main.

_« Il y a un système de surveillance._

_- Une caméra ?_ Tenta John sans grande conviction. _Pourquoi tous ces gestes ? »_

Sherlock secoua ses boucles, avant de fouiller ses poches. Il y trouva un mouchoir de tissu, ainsi que quelques craies. Le détective les enveloppa soigneusement, avant de les écraser méthodiquement avec son pied, pour obtenir une fine poussière. John arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce que l'autre faisait. Mais il souffla de surprise quand Sherlock jeta une pincée de poudre blanche dans sa direction, dévoilant ainsi tout un enchevêtrement de rayons rouges lumineux.

_« Non ?_ Dit John en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. _Comment as tu pu les voir ?_

_- C'est simple. Tu vois les murs ? Leurs motifs sont assez simples, des pastilles noires sur un fond beige, prétendues aléatoires. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ici, ici et ici on observe une récurrence du motif. Là, le motif est coupé en deux en haut du mur, là en bas, _énonça Sherlock tout en pointant du doigt les endroits concernés. _Cependant, certaines pastilles n'ont rien à faire dans le motif. _

_- Mais ? Ça aurait pu être je sais pas... Des micros ?_

_- J'ai reconnu le modèle. Certaines banques utilisent ça pour protéger leurs bijoux._

_- Tu ferais un excellent cambrioleur, _grommela John. _Je reste ici. »_

Sherlock acquiesça pensivement, peu surpris par cette décision, et rangea le reste de poudre dans ses poches. L'ancien militaire n'était sans doute pas aussi souple et habile pour éviter tous les lasers qui quadrillaient la zone. Il observa la poussière qui tombait sur les traits rouges, tout en se disant que c'était beau. Ennuyeux, mais beau. Après de longues minutes, il tourna enfin le dos à John, et il regretta immédiatement cette décision. Mais il devait avancer. Tout au fond de la salle, il y avait un tableau minuscule, et laid à mourir. Sherlock le regarda attentivement, la peinture était éclairée par trois spots différents. Pourquoi trois ? Valait elle si cher que cela ?

_« John, peux tu appeler Lestrade ? Je crois que j'ai retrouvé l'argent volé. »_

Le détective eut un petit sourire, et John s'exécuta joyeusement, heureux que cette affaire soit résolue. Cette peinture n'était qu'une lithographie, la peinture n'avait aucune rugosité. De plus, le cadre était beaucoup trop épais pour une si petite toile, et il voyait parfaitement un cheveu coincé entre le montant de bois et le papier de la reproduction. Il était brillant, encore recouvert d'une fine laque pailletée. C'était donc une femme qui avait créé cette cachette. Long, brun... Sherlock eut un léger frisson en pensant à Irène.

John observait au loin, nerveux. Il n'aimait pas être ainsi éloigné, et il se mit à triturer nerveusement son alliance. Ce contact réchauffa sa pensée. Quelqu'un l'attendrait, à la maison. Quelqu'un sera là pour soigner toutes ses petites blessures, et lui préparer un bon thé chaud pour se remettre de ses émotions. Mary avait été là quand Sherlock s'était fait passer pour mort. Elle avait su trouver les mots pour réchauffer son cœur, tout en lui faisant part de ses croyances. Alors, quand le détective s'était pointé le soir de sa demande en mariage, tout autour de lui s'était effondré comme un château de cartes. Il avait su construire une vie sans Sherlock, mais il était toujours là en chair et en os. Toujours aussi insupportable. Depuis ce temps, il ne supportait plus de le quitter des yeux.

_« Sherlock ? Il serait prudent de faire venir les démineurs, non ?_

_- Inutile, j'ai la situation bien en main. Peux tu te pousser vers ta gauche ? Je pense que c'est la... Femme qui a mit ce dispositif en place. En fait j'en suis certain. »_

John accepta sans broncher, tous ses réflexes de militaire en alerte. La dernière fois que Sherlock s'était amusé à ouvrir un coffre appartenant à Irène, un pistolet caché à l'intérieur avait tiré droit devant, tuant un assaillant au passage. Alors, quoi ? Ce n'était qu'un tableau, et Sherlock se tenait devant. D'un geste sûr, le détective le décrocha de son support, pour apprécier son poids. Il devait bien il y avoir trois millions à l'intérieur. Sherlock eut un petit rire en constatant qu'il venait de se faire avoir. A l'arrière du tableau, il y avait quatre légers renflements noirs en silicone. Il pressa l'un d'entre eux, et il s'enfonça sans difficulté.

_« John ? Cours. J'ai déclenché le système de protection. Sors d'ici tout de suite._

_- Non,_ dit fermement John. _S'il y a un risque pour toi, je reste ici. Je suis médecin. »_

Sherlock lui adressa un sourire blasé. Médecin. C'était son excuse pour rester là où il ne fallait pas. Le détective leva les yeux vers le plafond. Il y avait deux minuscules trous dans les dalles de marbre, et elles émettaient un léger sifflement, qui n'était pas là auparavant. Sherlock renifla l'air avec application, mais il ne sentait absolument rien. Il haussa les épaules, pour se concentrer à nouveau sur le faux tableau. Le détective réfléchissait à un moyen d'ouvrir le cadre sans rien briser. Même le cheveu coincé là semblait avoir son importance.

John observait la scène avec application, et il avait aussi entendu le sifflement. Tous ses poils se dressèrent quand il comprit ce qu'il se passait dans la salle. Il avait déclenché un horrible système de défense, et la pièce n'allait pas tarder à se remplir de monoxyde de carbone. Inodore, incolore, indétectable par l'Homme et plus léger que l'air. Sherlock n'avait pas l'air affecté, et il ne se souciait même pas de son assistant qui gesticulait.

_« Sherlock ! Il faut partir ! Nous allons être empoisonnés._

_- Non. Je vais être empoisonné. Toi, tu t'en vas tout de suite,_ dit Sherlock sans la moindre once d'inquiétude.

_- Je t'ai déjà perdu une fois Sherlock ! Hors de question de recommencer ! »_

John posa un pied devant l'autre, tentant de se rappeler comment son ami s'était débrouillé pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les lasers. Il jura plusieurs fois, en prenant des poses absolument ridicule. Sherlock leva les yeux dans sa direction, détachant son attention du tableau. Son ami venait à lui pour le tirer de là.

_« La salle sera remplie en quinze minutes ! _Gronda John en toussant. _C'est un piège, on doit s'en aller !_

_- J'ai mis vingt minutes avant de réussir à passer sans me faire repérer. Crois tu que je suis capable de le faire en quinze ? _

_- On peut le faire en quelques secondes,_ grommela John en serrant les poings, _si on court assez vite. Tu sors de toi même ou je viens te chercher. »_

Sherlock haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel. John était coincé en plein milieu de ce labyrinthe invisible, dans une zone cependant assez large pour qu'il ne touche rien. Il savait que quoi qu'il fasse, il ne sortirait pas. Alors il se consolait en se disant qu'il ouvrirait ce cadre comme Irène l'attendait.

Le détective eut un frisson en entendant un sifflement, plus puissant cette fois, et le bruit d'un corps qui s'écroule au sol. John devait avoir touché un des rayons. Sherlock ravala sa salive en remarquant que le sang commençait déjà à couler sur le sol. Il jeta les poussières de craie restantes de toutes ses forces, pour voir où poser les pieds.

_« John !_ Cria Sherlock en courant presque entre les faisceaux rouges. _John ! »_

Sherlock se rua aux côté de John. Il était allongé, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche tordue par la douleur qu'il ressentait. Le détective ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il avait enclenché un simple mécanisme en touchant un rayon, mais Sherlock n'avait pas le cœur à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. La gorge de son ami saignait abondamment, ouverte à la naissance de sa pomme d'Adam. John hoquetait parfois, encore sonné. Puis, quand le détective souleva son buste pour presser ses longs doigts sur la plaie béante, il se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal.

Quatorze minutes. Il lui restait quatorze minutes avant que la salle ne soit remplie de Monoxyde, les empoisonnant définitivement. Combien de temps, avant que sa blessure ne lui soit fatale ? Dix minutes, onze tout au plus. Il en savait quelque chose.

_« Je... Sherlock je suis désolé. Je... »_

Pourquoi ressentait il le besoin de s'excuser ? Les doigts faisaient toujours pression, là où se trouvait sa thyroïde. Dieu qu'il avait mal.

_« J'ai souhaité si fort que tu reviennes. Tu sais, je suis venu... _John toussa plusieurs fois, lui arrachant des gémissements de douleur._ Mettre des fleurs._

_- Je n'aime pas les fleurs. Tais toi. »_

Treize minutes. John ne lutta même pas. Son ami était un enfoiré, ça il s'y était habitué. Pire, il l'avait aimé ainsi.

_« Je... J'ai tué pour toi. Ce vieux chauffeur de Taxi... _Les yeux de John papillonnèrent un instant, comme si la lumière était devenue soudainement trop forte. _J'ai tué avant ça, et j'avais été hanté. Nuit et jour. Et je l'ai fait pour toi. Je n'ai jamais eu le moindre remord. »_

Douze minutes. Sherlock avait abandonné l'idée de faire taire son ami, curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait à dire. Il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, quand la bombe souterraine avait menacé d'exploser.

_« La première fois que je t'ai vu,_ murmura John en plissant le front, _je savais que c'était toi. Que tu... Ah... Tu mérites qu'on se batte pour toi, Sherlock._

_- Personne ne mérite ça, _dit le détective en raffermissant sa prise contre le cou blessé.

_- Tu n'es pas... Personne. »_

Onze minutes, et John savait qu'il était condamné. Il n'avait pas peur, il savait que tout se passerait bien. Il le croyait sincèrement.

_« J'ai... J'ai jamais cru aux conneries de Moriarty. Jamais. J'ai toujours su que... Que tu... Ah !_ Gémit John en sentant les doigts devenir toujours plus pressants. _Ça ne sert à rien Sherlock. Mais je n'ai jamais su pourquoi tu..._

_- Je voulais sauver des gens. Un jour je te raconterai._

Dix minutes. John savait qu'il ne saura jamais la fin de l'histoire. Mais à quoi bon ? Sherlock l'avait écarté de sa vie pendant deux années. Deux années durant lesquelles il croyait devenir fou. John tourna encore la tête, mais la douleur l'en empêcha une fois de plus.

_« Tu sais quoi ? On dit merde à la mort à chaque fois qu'on part enquêter... Mais je me suis toujours dit..._ John s'étouffa pendant quelques secondes. _Me regarde pas comme ça. »_

Neuf minutes. Sherlock s'était légèrement penché sur le corps immobile de John. Une larme roula sur la joue du détective, qui réalisait qu'il était en train de perdre son unique ami. Il l'aimait, son docteur. Mais son esprit lui disait que ce n'était pas important.

_« Tu m'as manqué, pendant ces deux années,_ dit doucement Sherlock. _Et..._

_- La ferme. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Je... J'ai eu l'impression d'être le pire des salauds. J'aurais pu... Si je n'avais pas cru à cette histoire..._

_- Tu as bien fait de t'inquiéter pour Mrs Hudson. Tais toi. »_

Huit minutes. Sherlock posa ses lèvres sur le front de John, et le berça doucement. Il commençait déjà à se sentir mal à cause du gaz, mais il tenait bon. De sa main libre, il caressa les cheveux de son associé, dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant.

_« Sherlock, tu... Ah ! Arrête maintenant. C'est foutu. Cours. Tu peux encore..._

_- Non,_ dit fermement Sherlock.

_- Meurs pas encore, je t'en supplie. »_

Sept minutes. Les yeux de John roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Il avait du mal à respirer, et il sentait que ses forces étaient en train de s'enfuir. Les mots brûlaient ses lèvres, mais il voulait continuer, il devait dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

_« La bombe... Je n'aurais eu aucun regret,_ gémit John en toussant un épais crachat de sang. _Si nous étions morts ce jour là._

_- Ne dis pas de sottises,_ murmura Sherlock le plus doucement possible. _Tu étais terrifié._

_- Tout ce que je t'ai dit là bas... C'était sincère. »_

Six minutes. John maudissait ce crétin intelligent. Il le détestait. Il l'aimait. Il ne savait plus. Il tourna doucement la tête, pour voir tout le sang qui ruisselait de son cou. Dieu que ses chairs tiraient à cet instant.

_« Mourir dans tes bras..._

_- Par pitié, tais toi, _gronda Sherlock en repositionnant ses doigts contre la plaie.

_- C'est la plus belle façon que je pouvais imaginer. »_

Cinq minutes. Sherlock et John se regardèrent un long moment, comme s'ils avaient des heures devant eux. Une larme roula de l'œil du médecin, et Sherlock s'empressa de déposer un second baiser sur sa joue humide. Il l'aimait. Sherlock Holmes était totalement éperdu de son associé. Il le savait, et c'était le plus important. Il ne l'avait jamais montré. Non pas de peur d'être rejeté, mais car il ne jugeait pas cela nécessaire.

_« Je me suis... Ah..._ La voix de John s'était transformée en un infâme gargouillis, et un fin filet de sang s'écoula de la commissure de ses lèvres. _Toujours demandé..._

_- Repose toi._

_- Je vais avoir... _Le pauvre homme eut un léger spasme. _Je vais avoir l'éternité pour me reposer. »_

Quatre minutes et trente secondes. John souffla aussi fort qu'il en était encore capable. Le goût du sang était immonde. Doucement, il leva la main vers Sherlock, pour toucher ses pommettes saillantes. Il les détailla, au fur et à mesure que son corps s'affaissait. Sans hésitation, John passa ses mains dans les boucles du détective. Son détective. Il attira Sherlock à lui, et posa ses lèvres tout contre les siennes. Le goût du sang ne le révulsa pas, et il accentua sa pression contre le cou de John.

_« Je t'aime,_ murmura John. _Je... »_

Quatre minutes. John ferma les yeux, et plus aucun son ne s'échappa de sa bouche. Sherlock posa son front contre celui de son ami, les lèvres tremblantes. C'était terminé.

_« John_, dit faiblement Sherlock en posant à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles du docteur. _Nous l'avons toujours su. »_

Trois minutes. Sherlock s'écroula à son tour, suffoqué, incapable de respirer. C'était terminé. Mais ses doigts ne quittèrent jamais le point de pression dans le cou de John.

oOo

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Le texte vous a ému ? Vous avez des commentaires ou des réactions ?  
>Laissez une review !<p>

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, la fic est incomplète.

oOo


	2. Comment pourrais-je te dire ?

Merci à tous pour votre acceuil. Sans plus attendre,  
>voici la suite de "Nous l'avons toujours su"<p>

Rating : T (Images du milieu médical)  
>Autres : Spoils de la saison 3<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Comment pourrais-je te dire ?<strong>

oOo

Ses yeux battaient doucement, scrutant les plaques du plafond. Ennuyeux. Une perfusion laissait échapper quelques gouttes. Ennuyeux. Un écran bipait au loin. Ennuyeux. Des infirmières se relayaient pour apporter quelques soins. Ennuyeux. L'une d'entre elles avait posé un masque sur son nez, lui offrant de grandes quantités d'oxygène pur. Grisant. Le cœur de Sherlock battait lentement, tout ce dont il se souvenait se résumait à une poigne de fer dans son cou. Il tourna la tête. Des fleurs, par dizaines. Elles devaient sentir mauvais, mais il se contenta d'inspirer un maximum. C'était bon. Sa tête tournait, ses pensées étaient plus claires que jamais. Mycroft était là, sagement installé sur un fauteuil, son journal déplié sur ses genoux.

_« Un cambriolage tourne au drame,_ récita Mycroft en tournant doucement les pages, _le célèbre détective Holmes et le docteur Watson retrouvés inertes dans les locaux, un précieux tableau dérobé il y a peu..._

_- C'était un faux,_ dit Sherlock en ajustant le masque.

_- Tu as eu de la chance. Lestrade est arrivé à temps. Tu vas rester ici un moment. »_

Sherlock inspira une fois de plus, se délectant de la sensation. Lestrade était intervenu avec une rapidité extraordinaire. Il se demanda s'il allait le remercier, ou non. Après réflexion, un café suffira. Le détective s'enfonça dans ses couvertures, persuadé qu'il allait mourir de froid s'il ne le faisait pas. Son frère ne lui prêtait aucune attention, plongé dans la lecture de l'article.

_« Cure à l'oxygène et transfusion sanguine. Tu as eu de la chance,_ répéta Mycroft. _Plus que ton... Ami, en tout cas._

_- John ?_

_- Il a perdu trop de sang, et a été intoxiqué également. Vous étiez tous les deux inconscients quand les ambulances sont arrivées. Tu as été remarquable, si je peux me permettre. »_

Sherlock hocha doucement la tête, drogué par la délicieuse sensation. Deux jours qu'il était là, réveillé, à penser à John. Son frère venait régulièrement, non pas pour lui tenir compagnie, mais pour s'assurer qu'il ne tenterait pas de s'échapper pour résoudre le mystère du faux tableau. Lui même n'avait pas su l'ouvrir, malgré toutes ses tentatives. Lui aussi avait remarqué le cheveu coincé, mais il n'avait pas osé tirer dessus.

_« Je veux le voir,_ dit faiblement Sherlock. _Je dois le voir._

_- Tu attendras de pouvoir remarcher correctement. Pour le moment tu es sous MA protection, et tu restes ici. »_

Le détective roula des yeux, énervé par ce protectorat imposé. Une infirmière apporta à manger, tout en se penchant au dessus du lit de Sherlock, qui ne manqua pas de lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille. La jeune femme se mit à rougir, gloussa en direction de Mycroft, et quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot.

_« C'est mal, tu sais ? Profiter de cette fascination face à la... Célébrité._

_- Tu profites de ton argent, je profite de ma popularité. »_

Le sourire de Sherlock s'était fait plus carnassier, et il posa son masque sur le côté. Oui, il avait été chanceux d'avoir survécu à ça. Mais personne n'avait su se renseigner au sujet de John. Doucement, il se rappela du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Le goût du sang, atténué par les lèvres de John. Il avait déjà embrassé d'autres personnes avant, mais avec lui le geste avait été sincère. Tellement sincère. Il se rappela avec émotion le moment où il l'avait vu fermer les yeux, se demandant s'il allait survivre. Sherlock soupira, en se disant que John n'avait probablement pas entendu sa réponse. A nouveau, le détective remarqua qu'il s'ennuyait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'infirmière était revenue, un fauteuil roulant devant elle. Mycroft la fusilla du regard, mais elle aida tout de même le détective à s'y installer, et il la remercia par un sourire trop aimable pour être naturel. Elle y accrocha la perfusion, ainsi que de quoi s'oxygéner en cas de problème. L'aîné des Holmes avait des envies de violence, tant il était anxieux.

_« Le Docteur Watson est dans la chambre 219, Monsieur Holmes,_ dit l'infirmière d'une voix trop mielleuse au goût de l'intéressé. _Voulez vous que je vous y emmène ? »_

Sherlock salua sans la moindre politesse son frère, avant de se laisser conduire dans les couloirs. Il replia avec précautions son peignoir, qui cachait mal ses jambes un peu trop minces. A nouveau, il avait froid, et ce n'était pas les roucoulements intéressés de la pilote improvisée qui allait y changer quelque chose. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se demandait s'il voulait vraiment le voir. Sherlock avait entendu les derniers mots d'un mourant. Pouvait il accorder une moindre crédibilité à ces propos ? Il ne savait pas. Et c'était bien cela qui le dérangeait. Sherlock connaissait tout de John. Il connaissait tout, mais il ne connaissait rien sur ce qui pouvait se passer. Il avait su déduire ses habitudes de rasage, comment il pliait ses chemises, dans quel ordre il rangeait ses dossiers.

Sherlock s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il l'aimait. Un jour il avait présenté John comme étant son ami, John l'avait rabroué en précisant qu'ils n'étaient que collègue. Ce jour là, quelque chose s'était brisé dans le cœur du détective. Et il réalisa à quel point il pouvait tenir à lui.

John était là, dans une salle sombre. Divers appareils bipaient régulièrement, contrôlant tous ses signes vitaux. John était pâle, enfoncé dans ses couvertures, parfaitement immobile. Un long tuyau sortait de sa bouche, pour l'alimenter directement en oxygène. De nombreuses perfusions étaient reliées à ses bras, et de nombreux patch étaient collés sur sa poitrine. Des bouquets avaient été déposés un peu partout, apportés par divers amis. Le plus gros avait été apporté par Mary.

_« Laissez nous seuls. Et... Et embarquez ces horribles fleurs. »_

Sherlock fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'au lit de John. Sa poitrine se levait régulièrement, et sa gorge était recouverte d'un fin tulle gras. Le détective souleva doucement le pansement du bout des doigts, pour voir la plaie. Plusieurs points de suture s'étaient chargés de la refermer.

_« Vous avez été admirable, Monsieur Holmes. Vous l'avez sauvé. Paradoxalement, sa blessure l'a empêché de respirer régulièrement, et donc d'aspirer trop de Monoxyde. Et en faisant pression sur la plaie vous..._

_- Laissez nous seuls. »_

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils, déçue d'avoir été interrompue. Elle quitta les lieux, emportant avec elles toutes les fleurs que le détective avait en horreur. Sherlock soupira, et s'appuya sur la sécurité du lit de John. Il avait l'air paisible, ainsi. Trop, sans doute. Mais Sherlock ne le trouvait pas ennuyeux, bien au contraire. Ainsi endormi, son corps disait énormément de choses.

_« Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends..._ Commença Sherlock, la gorge sèche. _Je ne sais même pas quoi te dire. »_

Sherlock hésita un instant, avant d'attraper la main immobile de John. Il la caressa le plus délicatement possible, comme si elle allait se briser entre ses doigts. Il inspira profondément, le cœur piqué par la souffrance.

_« Réveille toi,_ dit le détective. _Je ne peux pas travailler, si tu n'es pas là. Je ne peux pas. »_

Il leva cette main si pâle, pour y poser un léger baiser. Son esprit se ralentissait petit à petit, il était bien. La simple présence de John suffisait à le calmer, à le réconforter. Sherlock soupira comme s'il voulait recracher son âme. Il aurait voulu s'allonger aux côtés de son ami, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Alors Sherlock se contenta de parler, pour conjurer le silence si pesant.

_« C'était long, deux ans. J'ai vu tellement de choses... Tu aurais adoré, j'en suis certain. Je suis allé en Russie. Au Japon aussi. J'ai résolu des affaires plus étranges les unes que les autres. J'ai même eu la chance d'explorer un temple ancien. »_

Sherlock s'installa un peu plus confortablement, un peu déçu que John ne bouge pas en entendant sa voix.

_« J'ai passé plusieurs nuits dehors. Et... _Sherlock vérifia que personne d'autre n'était présent. _Et je pensais sans cesse à toi. Je voulais t'écrire... Mais je devais mourir. »_

Le détective rejeta sa tête en arrière, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il avait tellement de choses à raconter. Mais il avait tant de temps devant lui... Sherlock eut un frisson en se disant que John pourrait ne jamais se réveiller. A cette pensée, il eut envie de se mordre la langue.

_« Au moins, je ne devenais pas fou. Pas plus que d'habitude en tout cas. J'ai eu l'impression que ma vie s'était arrêtée. »_

Sherlock observa avec attention la fréquence cardiaque de son ami. Elle ne changeait pas. Aucun affolement. Il en était certain, John ne l'entendait pas.

_« Je te dois la vérité. Pourquoi je t'ai fait souffrir..._ Sherlock souffla tout l'air de ses poumons, et toussa plusieurs fois. _C'était pour toi. Pour toi John. Et pour toutes les personnes que j'ai pu aimer. Pour sauver vos vies, je devais perdre la mienne. »_

Les paupières de John ne bougèrent pas, et le bruit de sa respiration réchauffait le cœur de Sherlock. Au moins, il était vivant. Il aurait pu finir avec une balle entre les deux yeux. Le détective préféra repousser son idée au loin. Sherlock embrassa tendrement les doigts de cet homme si faible.

_« Je t'ai vu prier le jour de... L'enterrement. Tu étais là, pour moi._ Sherlock eut un petit rire en jouant avec les phalanges endormies. _Je ne crois pas aux prières. »_

Sherlock ferma les yeux, sans relâcher la main tiède de son ami. Quelque chose lui pinçait le cœur. Il aurait voulu que John le contredise, ou qu'ils se disputent. Juste un peu. Dieu qu'il aimait quand John le disputait pour une bêtise faite plus tôt. Parfois Sherlock provoquait son ami, pour le plaisir.

_« J'ai piégé ton café, une fois. Tu te souviens, la dernière fois que tu t'es levé à treize heure ? Il y avait du somnifère dans ton café._ Sherlock s'amusait de sa petite confidence. _Je voulais que tu restes avec moi. »_

Sherlock se mit à rire, presque nerveusement. Il se rendait compte qu'il faisait tout pour garder John dans leur appartement quand ils ne partaient pas résoudre un crime. Le fait qu'il soit médecin, et en couple, ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment. Sherlock toussa à nouveau. Il était jaloux. Indubitablement jaloux.

_« Qu'as tu fais de moi, John ? »_

Le détective relâcha la main de cet homme. Dieu qu'il aimait exciter la jalousie de John. Son ami était jaloux, lui aussi. Peut être pas pour les mêmes raison ?

_« Je n'ai jamais aimé les filles que tu ramenais. J'avoue en avoir fait fuir quelques unes. Je suis assez fier de mon sachet d'yeux dans la taie d'oreiller. »_

Sherlock pouffa légèrement, heureux de se confier ainsi. La peau de John lui sembla encore plus pâle à cet instant. Les yeux de Sherlock brillèrent face à cette vérité. Est ce qu'il allait un jour se réveiller ? Il avait été fragilisé, et il avait perdu assez de sang pour envoyer un homme au tapis. Le tube qui sortait de sa bouche avait quelque chose d'horriblement malsain.

_« John, toi aussi accorde moi un vœu. Je t'en prie. »_

Le détective soupira, tant il se sentait idiot à cet instant. Il observait la perfusion qui s'écoulait petit à petit dans les veines de John. Sherlock se releva difficilement, et posa sa tête contre le torse de son ami. Il écouta les battements de son cœur, avant de se laisser tomber à nouveau dans son fauteuil. Vivant. Il était vivant. Mais à quel prix ? Allait il rester là comme un légume dans son lit ?

_« J'aimerai pouvoir te dire à quel point... _Sherlock hésita sur ses mots. _A quel point je t'ai... »_

Sherlock se mordit la langue. Il aurait voulu le dire, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Il pressa la main engourdie tout contre sa joue, avant d'y déposer d'autres baisers. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait. Sherlock l'aimait. Le détective se répétait sans cesse cela.

_« Comment pourrais-je te dire... C'est de ma faute, tout ça. Mais je devais rester loin de toi. Tu comprends ? »_

Brusquement, les lèvres de Sherlock tremblèrent. Il plongea son visage dans ses mains, avant d'inspirer une grande quantité d'oxygène pour se détendre. C'était impossible.

_« Quel imbécile j'ai été ! Je pensais que tu allais m'attendre au 221b. Mais non. Non tu ne m'as pas attendu. Je ne pensais qu'à toi et tu... Je savais que tu allais partir. Je le savais. J'aimerai tellement... Tellement revenir en arrière. »_

Sherlock posa sa tête sur la petite barrière de sécurité, refusant de lâcher la main de John. Il se détestait à cet instant. Il aurait voulu partir loin, loin de tout avec son John. Le cacher aux yeux de tous, et continuer à enquêter pour purger l'humanité des criminels et des idiots.

_« Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir, John ? Comment, dis le moi ? Dis moi comment t'en vouloir, pour que je ne souffre plus ! Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas vivre sans... Sans nous. »_

Sherlock repoussa violemment le fauteuil en arrière, arrachant au passage sa propre perfusion. Comment ? Il détestait ce qu'il voyait. Voir John ainsi. A la fois mort et vivant, la bouche déformée, le cou déchiré, le corps flasque comme un poisson. Sherlock caressa le visage endormi, comme s'il espérait que ses gestes allaient le tirer de là. Il avait envie de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse de douleur, rien que pour lui prouver qu'il était en vie.

_« John, John... Accorde moi juste ce vœu. Je t'en supplie. »_

Le détective abaissa la barrière de sécurité fébrilement, et s'installa sur le bord du lit. Sherlock posa sa tête sur le ventre de John, pour se laisser bercer par sa respiration. Comment lui dire ? Comment ? Cette question le rendait fou. Sherlock replia ses jambes, les posant au dessus des genoux de son ami. John avait raison. Mourir ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, devait être fabuleux.

_« Comment pourrais-je te dire que je t'aime ?_ Murmura Sherlock, brisé. _Pourrais-je te le dire en face ? John ! John pitié réponds moi. »_

Sherlock attrapa le drap qui recouvrait le corps comateux. Il le serra de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler. Mais il échoua, lamentablement. Sherlock cria de toutes ses forces dans la chambre blanche. Il cria jusqu'à ce que ses poumons lui fassent mal.

_« Un vœu_, supplia Sherlock. _Reviens. Reviens que je te dise en face à quel point je t'aime. Accorde moi ça. »_

Sherlock se contracta encore plus. Le rythme cardiaque de John venait de brutalement s'accélérer.

oOo

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Je confesse mes propres larmes durant l'écriture de ce chapitre.

Des impressions ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une Review ! Je vous encourage à le faire,  
>Ces commentaires sont très importants pour m'aider à progresser.<p>

A très bientôt pour le troisième et dernier chapitre.


	3. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié

Bonjour, et bienvenue dans le dernier chapitre de "Nous l'avons toujours su".  
>Je tenais à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, et de m'avoir suivie dans cette aventure.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne t'ai jamais oublié.<strong>

oOo

Sherlock releva doucement la tête. Le rythme cardiaque de John dansait littéralement sous ses yeux, mais pas assez pour être dangereux. Le détective s'agenouilla, pour faire face au visage endormi et tourmenté. Il le gifla une première fois. Le geste ne le soulagea pas, comme il l'aurait espéré. Non, à la place, il avait plus mal encore.

_« Sherlock ?_ Dit une voix lointaine. _Qu'est ce que... »_

L'homme se retourna, pétrifié. Mary était là, droite comme un I. Elle tenait un autre bouquet de fleurs, encore plus laides que les premières. La femme fronça les sourcils, interloquée. Que faisait Sherlock dans le lit de son compagnon ? Pourquoi venait-il de le frapper ? Pourquoi était-il en train de pleurer ? Mary ne savait pas quoi répondre à tout cela. Elle se contenta de poser le lourd vase sur une table basse, et elle aida Sherlock à regagner sa chaise roulante. Les excentricités de l'homme l'étonneraient toujours.

_« Sherlock je tenais à te dire merci. Sans toi..._

_- Je sais, _coupa sèchement Sherlock. _Je vais faire venir une infirmière pour me reconduire. Vous avez besoin d'être... Seuls. »_

Sherlock inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Il sentait que son cœur était en train de se briser, encore une fois. Il ne détestait pas Mary, au contraire il l'appréciait. Uniquement car elle avait su rendre le sourire à John. Sherlock se détestait lui même, en réalité. Peut être que son ami ne l'aurait jamais vraiment connue, s'il avait eu des enquêtes à résoudre, et un colocataire à apprivoiser. Sherlock appuya brièvement sur une sonnette, pour faire revenir l'infirmière.

_« Reste,_ dit calmement Mary en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

_- J'insiste. Son cœur s'est accéléré quand tu es rentrée. Quand je lui ai parlé, aucun signe d'intérêt. Il est tout à toi_, ajouta amèrement Sherlock. »

L'infirmière ne tarda pas, ravie de pouvoir balader le détective dans les couloirs. D'ailleurs, ils n'empruntèrent pas le chemin qu'à l'aller, et Sherlock la soupçonna de vouloir faire durer le moment. Il ne le fit pas remarquer, contrarié. John le contrariait. Son corps tout entier s'était éveillé quand Mary était rentrée. Lui, il l'avait ignoré. Tout simplement ignoré. Là encore, quelque chose se brisa en Sherlock. John lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Et pourtant... Pourtant il avait été incapable de réagir. John hantait son esprit. Que faire ? Il devenait fou, Sherlock en était certain. John. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter son prénom.

_« Monsieur Holmes ? _Dit l'infirmière, en consultant le dossier du patient. _Le docteur Marwell est d'accord pour vous faire sortir dès demain. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus pour vous._

_- Et le docteur Watson ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. Voulez vous que j'aille voir ?_

_- Ça ira, merci, _murmura Sherlock en basculant sa tête en arrière. »

Mycroft n'était plus là, et ce détail dérangea profondément Sherlock. Son frère avait le don de canaliser sa folie, et de le rabrouer quand il partait trop loin. Le détective se roula dans ses ses draps trop froids. Il eut envie de hurler à nouveau. Sa faute. Tout était de sa faute. Il aurait voulu enlacer son ami, lui dire et lui montrer qu'il l'aimait. L'aimait. Voilà, c'était ça le problème. John avait aimé Sherlock. Mais c'était terminé. Désormais il aimait sa femme. La femme qu'il allait épouser tout bientôt. La femme à qui John allait faire des enfants. La femme qui lui avait sauvé la vie en soignant les plaies causées par la disparition de Sherlock. Une confession d'homme mourant, sans la moindre valeur. Sherlock aurait voulu en finir. Son associé allait changer. Tout allait changer, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait dire.

Le changement. Ça aussi, Sherlock en avait peur. La vérité était qu'il ignorait une quantité astronomique de choses, mais d'habitude cela ne le dérangeait pas. Là, il ne se comprenait plus lui même. John lui manquait. S'était il réveillé, à cet instant ? Ou était il encore plongé dans le coma ? Dans une réflexion égoïste, il se dit que cela n'avait aucune importance, car John ne lui appartenait plus. Il pouvait bien mourir. Si Molly avait été là, ou Miss Hudson, il aurait reçu la plus belle gifle de sa vie. Mais au moins, il l'assumait parfaitement.

_« Sherlock ? »_

L'intéressé se retourna vivement, faisant face à Mary. Elle avait l'air heureuse, et son sourire indiqua à Sherlock que quelque chose de bien s'était passé. Mary secoua vivement la tête, face à l'interrogation silencieuse du détective. Ce dernier cacha son visage sous les couvertures, pour ne pas montrer son sourire hésitant. La femme s'installa sur un fauteuil, celui que Mycrof avait occupé plus tôt. Elle croisa les jambes, bien décidée à tirer quelques mots de la part de son ami.

_« Tu es heureux ?_

_- Oui,_ assura Sherlock sans grande conviction. _Nous sommes en vie, c'est le principal._

_- Tu es doué pour repérer les menteurs, mais tu ne sais pas me mentir. »_

Sherlock adressa un pâle sourire à Mary. Elle était d'une gentillesse extraordinaire, attentive, patiente... Le détective grimaça en se rendant compte que la femme était tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Elle était tout ce qu'il fallait à John, ni plus, ni moins.

_« Tu l'aimes, n'est ce pas ?_ Demanda Mary, une certaine pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

_- Je donnerai ma vie pour lui, _souffla Sherlock. _Je l'ai déjà fait, je n'hésiterai pas à recommencer. J'ai eu des colocataires avant lui. Mais tous étaient insipides, ennuyeux, incapables de me suivre. Tu as de la chance. Veille sur lui._

_- Je n'y manquerai pas._

_- Sois rassurée, je ne ferais rien pour briser votre couple. Mieux, je ferais tout pour que John vive heureux. »_

Mary hocha la tête, subjuguée par ce que le détective disait. John parlait de lui sans cesse, comme si cet homme avait été la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée. Quand elle avait su que Sherlock était resté aux côté de John pour maintenir son cou, au lieu de fuir pour sauver sa peau, elle avait compris. Sherlock sera toujours là pour son ami. Elle comprenait également que l'amour de Sherlock avait quelque chose d'horriblement écrasant. Pendant les deux années d'absence du détective, John lui avait raconté tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Souvent elle s'était étonnée de leur complicité, et elle s'était demandé s'ils n'avaient pas franchit le pas, tous les deux. Mais Sherlock était marié à son travail, littéralement.

_« Il t'aime,_ dit finalement Mary. _Ça crève les yeux, mais tu es le seul à pas le voir._

_- C'est avec toi qu'il va se marier, _siffla Sherlock en tournant le dos à la femme. _Pas avec moi. Avec toi. Son choix a été fait depuis longtemps._

_- Sais tu que si tu n'avais jamais disparu, il ne m'aurait jamais adressé la parole ? »_

Sherlock se tourna vers Mary, qui avait l'air nerveuse. Triste peut être. Il n'en savait rien. Le détective ne se fatigua même pas à répondre. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était rentrer chez lui, fumer une poignée de cigarettes, boire jusqu'à tout oublier, et se traîner dans sa chambre pour ne plus jamais se réveiller.

oOo

Sherlock se laissa tomber dans son canapé. L'appartement était désespérément vide. Il puait la poussière, les expériences chimique, le cadavre. Comme d'habitude, en fait. Sauf que cette fois encore, Sherlock était seul. Désespérément seul. Il faisait partie de ces hommes qu'il ne fallait jamais seul, sinon il risquait de faire le con. C'est ce qu'il fit, en se servant un verre d'alcool trop fort pour lui, et en allumant une vieille cigarette. Elle n'avait pas bon goût, mais au moins Sherlock se sentait un peu mieux.

Pendant un moment, il espéra voir John débarquer dans l'appartement, pour le supplier de reprendre la colocation. C'était un beau rêve, mais il était impossible à réaliser. John avait une vie maintenant. Une vraie. Sherlock monta jusqu'à la chambre inoccupée à l'étage, celle de son ami. Le matelas était nu, les placards avaient été vidés. Plus rien. Il ne restait rien de lui, pas même un livre ou un petit bibelot. Sherlock se laissa tomber sur le matelas, appréciant sa fermeté. Il repensa à la façon dont John s'était écroulé, la gorge tranchée.

Réfléchir. Il devait réfléchir à ce qui les avait emmenés à l'hôpital, à savoir le cadre piégé d'Irène.

Sherlock repensa à la façon de faire d'Irène. Elle avait su piéger son téléphone à l'aide de capsules incendiaires. Alors le cheveu coincé dans le cadre devait avoir son importance. Le détective eut un sourire, en comprenant. Irène avait voulu l'emmener là, pour faire comprendre à Sherlock qu'elle était toujours présente. Elle savait parfaitement que le détective saurait s'en sortir... Mais elle avait négligé John. C'était sa première erreur. Ensuite, le cheveu. Elle avait sans doute pensé que personne ne le verrait. Sauf Sherlock. Irène savait qu'il le reconnaîtrait sans souci, tant il l'avait observée. Elle avait sans doute pensé que Sherlock l'arracherait pour le garder. Après tout, Irène devait elle aussi passer pour morte. C'était ça, la clef. Le détective attrapa son téléphone dans sa poche, pour envoyer un message à Lestrade.

_**Ne retire surtout pas le cheveu coincé dans le cadre. SH**_

_**Trop tard. GL**_

_**Que s'est il passé ? SH**_

_**Tout a brûlé. Trois millions. Tu aurais pu le dire avant. GL**_

Sherlock eut un pâle sourire. Il avait raison. En glissant ainsi le cheveux, Irène avait voulu le piéger par les sentiments. Il aurait dû tirer le fil, le casser, et ainsi déclencher lui même le système de mise à feu. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Irène devait être furieuse, à l'heure actuelle.

Mais Sherlock s'en fichait. Il ne voulait pas d'elle. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était John. John. Son John. Il se tourna dans le lit dépouillé, et Sherlock regretta un instant qu'il soit si vide. Si John avait été là, il l'aurait enlacé, peut être qu'il l'aurait embrassé. Cela avait été agréable, dans ce moment de terreur pure. Il ferma les yeux. Le détective se dit qu'il aurait pu protéger ses amis en abattant tous les tueurs embauchés par Moriarty. Mais il n'avait pas su s'y résoudre. Alors il s'était jeté dans le vide pour disparaître.

La plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Mais Sherlock ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Alors il se contenta de descendre pour prendre son violon. Pour l'anniversaire de John, il avait composé toute une symphonie. Il l'avait jouée pour lui, et il s'était souvenu avec émotion que John avait applaudit, et l'avait enlacé en l'inondant de « merci » et de « c'était fantastique » ! Sherlock avait été heureux, ce jour là. Pour son propre anniversaire, Sherlock avait reçu deux tickets de cinéma et une toute nouvelle chemise violette. Ils s'étaient rendus au cinéma ensemble, et ce soir là John s'était endormi sur l'épaule du détective. Ce jour, Sherlock avait été heureux.

Alors la conclusion était simple. Sherlock était heureux quand John était là pour lui. Maintenant, il n'était plus là. Alors Sherlock était malheureux. Un constat enfantin. Mais tellement vrai. Quand John n'était pas là pour le regarder, il n'y avait plus aucune saveur à résoudre une enquête. C'était tellement... Ennuyeux.

Trois jours s'écoulèrent avant que Sherlock ne daigne sortir de la chambre de John. Personne n'était venu le voir. Le quatrième, il se décida enfin à se lever, tant son ventre et son esprit criaient famines. Il gagna le salon, sans trop savoir comment s'occuper. Armé de sa bombe de peinture jaune et de son revolver, Sherlock se mit à dessiner à nouveau sur les murs. Une tête grimaçante, à côté du smiley souriant.

_« Génial. John,_ dit le détective en s'adressant au smiley déjà troué,_ je te présente Sherlock. »_

Sherlock pointa le smiley avec son arme à feu, et tira exactement entre les deux yeux. Puis une autre balle au niveau du menton. Et une dernière, directement dans la bouche. Ennuyeux. Sherlock se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, et au fond de lui, il enviait son vieil ennemi Moriarty. Lui avait eu le cran d'en finir, quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire sur Terre. Le détective n'avait plus rien à faire. Son associé n'était plus là. Il s'était retrouvé nu au palace de la reine. Il avait su démanteler les plus grandes organisations criminelles. John l'avait aimé. Il avait mit fin au règne de la terreur de Moriarty. John ne l'aimait plus.

Il n'y avait que ça qui ressortait dans l'esprit de Sherlock. Pourquoi ? Il était plus fort que ça. Il avait su mettre de côté toutes ses émotions. Pendant des années. Puis John était arrivé.

Doucement, la main tremblante, Sherlock retourna le revolver tout contre sa bouche. Le canon était encore chaud des précédents tirs, le forçant à le reculer juste un peu. Qui l'entendrait ? Personne. John allait souffrir, en apprenant la nouvelle. Miss Hudson serait triste de ne plus avoir ses deux locataires favoris. Molly s'effondrerait. Mycroft baissera la tête pour une minute de silence. Voilà. Son doigt trembla sur la gâchette.

Sherlock se demanda ce qu'il pourrait ressentir, quand la balle perforera son palais, fracassera son crâne tout en détruisant le nerf optique. Quand la balle embarquera des morceaux de sa parfaite cervelle sur la tapisserie sans âge. Tout cela irait tellement vite. Ils allaient se dire oui, John et Mary. Puis on retrouvera son corps décharné dans son fauteuil, on l'enterrera pour de bon cette fois, pas de vie après la mort. Tout ce qu'il manquait à Sherlock, c'était un peu de courage. Par un merveilleux hasard, il y en avait une bouteille pleine dans la cuisine. Voilà, il ferait ainsi. Sherlock attrapa son portable pour la dernière fois.

_**Je suis désolé. SH**_

Sherlock envoya ce message à John. Est ce qu'il le lira ? Sans doute. Mais il ne comprendra pas, c'était certain. Le détective avala une grande gorgée d'alcool brûlant. Il savait que s'il ne le faisait pas, il détruirait tout autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Sherlock allait détruire le couple de son meilleur ami. Il détruira John, s'il le faisait. C'était impossible à éviter. Dieu qu'il l'aimait. Sherlock était capable d'aimer à en mourir, mais ça il ne l'avait jamais su avant cela. Maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte, tout était en train de changer dans sa tête.

oOo

John faisait face à son ancien appartement. Mary l'attendait dans sa voiture, un faible sourire aux lèvres. Ils venaient de sortir de l'hôpital, sous surveillance. Mycroft en personne s'était offert de payer les soins. Il se sentait coupable de tout, car il avait su localiser le tableau, et avait envoyé son frère pour la main d'œuvre.

Son cœur se figea quand un coup de feu explosa au 221B, faisant voler en éclat une des fenêtres.

Non. C'était impossible.

John se mit à courir dans les escaliers, et il défonça littéralement la porte qui menait à leur ancien appartement. Sherlock était là, la tête en arrière, sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Son bras pendait négligemment, un revolver à la main.

_« Sherlock..._ Murmura John en se jetant sur son ami. _Sherlock ! »_

La tête du détective était intacte. Sherlock avait donc visé à côté. Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'en finir. Les yeux de ce dernier se mirent à battre à un rythme soutenu. John lui faisait face, pétrifié. Il posa son front contre celui de Sherlock, trop heureux de le voir ainsi. Un énorme pansement barrait sa gorge, et sa voix avait l'air éraillée.

_« Tu as bu, Sherlock ?_

_- Assez pour t'oublier,_ murmura le détective. _Assez pour... Que fais-tu là ?_

_- Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, quand tu es parti. Tu oserais me faire ça ? »_

Sherlock dévisagea son ami, les yeux à moitié embués. John était là. John le regardait avec toute la sympathie dont il était capable. Le docteur attrapa les mains de son patient improvisé, pour les réchauffer. Sherlock releva encore un peu plus la tête.

_« Est ce que tu me le pardonneras ?_ Dit Sherlock en se relevant. _Je suis tellement... _

_- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit là bas ? »_

John le relâcha pas sa prise. Sherlock sentait que son ami était affreusement tendu. Mais il ne le fit pas remarquer. Le détective posa sa tête tout contre l'épaule de John, mais il n'osa pas l'enlacer. Il savait que Mary était en bas. John s'écarta légèrement, et il passa sa main sur la joue de Sherlock.

_« J'ai pleuré ta mort pendant deux ans. Deux années entières, j'ai voulu te voir en vie. J'ai voulu y croire. J'ai voulu croire en toi Sherlock._

_- Tu n'aurais jamais dû,_ cracha Sherlock.

_- Non, tu as raison. Je n'aurais pas dû pleurer. J'aurais dû me rendre compte de tout ce que tu avais pu m'offrir, et me contenter de cela. »_

Sherlock regarda le mur en même temps que son ami. Les deux smileys perforés avaient l'air de se disputer aux aussi. John. Sherlock ne pensait qu'à lui. Il eut envie de crier, encore, et encore.

_« Promets moi..._ Commença John. »

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase. Sherlock s'était emparé de ses lèvres, enveloppant l'arrière de sa tête de ses longs doigts. John ne recula même pas, se pressant presque contre le ventre de Sherlock. Le détective fut le premier à relâcher l'étreinte. Il se laissa à nouveau tomber dans son fauteuil.

_« Je n'ai jamais entendu ta réponse,_ là bas, souffla John en se remettant difficilement.

_- Je pense que tu la connais._

_- Une fois, j'ai rêvé que tu me le disais. Trois jours après ta mort. »_

Sherlock tourna la tête, vaincu. John tapota quelque chose sur son portable, et l'instant d'après, un bruit de moteur indiqua au détective que Mary était partie. Sherlock se dit que pour une fois, il pourrait payer le taxi de John. Tous deux se fixèrent un instant. A moins que John ne reste là, il n'en savait rien.

_« Les rêves ne se réalisent jamais, tu sais ? _Dit Sherlock en joignant ses longs doigts.

_- Tu es la preuve vivante du contraire. »_

Sherlock eut un petit rire. Son ami avait toujours raison, après tout. John était là. John était venu pour lui. Alors plus rien d'autre ne pouvait compter. Il n'y avait plus du silence, désormais. John perdait patience, encore grisé par la sensation du baiser.

_« Dis le moi. Je suis peut être en train de faire la plus belle connerie de ma vie,_ supplia John. _Dis le ! DIS LE SHERLOCK ! »_

Sherlock resta silencieux une fois de plus. Les joues de John virèrent au rouge, et il fit volte face, claquant la porte derrière son dos. Il dévala les escaliers, et demanda un taxi. Aucune voiture ne s'arrêta, il jura. La seconde d'après, Sherlock était déjà là, droit. Il n'avait pas prit le temps d'enfiler son manteau.

_« La connerie, c'est moi qui l'ai faite,_ dit Sherlock. _Depuis longtemps, et il est trop tard. Ne gâche pas ta vie pour moi. »_

John se mordit les lèvres, dans l'attente.

_« Ça aussi, c'est fait depuis longtemps, Holmes. Depuis le jour où j'ai mis un pied dans ce foutu appartement. »_

Sherlock ne releva même pas la petite pique, et il empoigna les épaules de John. Le détective s'approcha de l'oreille de John, le faisant frémir.

_« Je t'aime, John. Toi et moi, nous l'avons toujours su. Tu as choisis quel homme tu voulais être en demandant Mary en mariage. Tu as choisis de devenir un homme bien,_ souffla Sherlock. _Tu as choisi d'aimer tout ce que je ne pouvais pas t'offrir. »_

Sherlock se recula, avant de brandir un bras. Un taxi s'arrêta immédiatement, invitant John à y entrer. Il resta là, immobile.

_« Tu m'as forcé à choisir Sherlock. _

_- Les choix n'ont jamais vraiment existé. Deux choix mènent à une même finalité. »_

John dévisagea son ami une dernière fois, avant de s'engouffrer dans le taxi qui allait le ramener chez lui, aux côtés de Mary.

Après une vingtaine de kilomètres, il réalisa. Chez lui, c'était le 221B Baker Street.

oOo

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Merci d'avance à toutes et à tous. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review,  
>cela me fait toujours énormément plaisir.<p>

Votre cœur s'est serré ?

Retrouvez vos deux héros dans ma nouvelle fic : Le cambrioleur du 221B  
>Changement d'univers, amour et humour, le tout avant le départ du plus grand des détectives.<p>

Peut être que tout pourra changer. Mais ça... Seul le destin nous le dira.


	4. Pourtant, ton papa c'était un héros

Après de multiples réflexion, je me suis autorisé un épilogue (court) à ma fic.  
>Il sera de la même trempe que les précédents. Cette fois, c'est vraiment le dernier des derniers !<p>

ATTENTION ! Spoilers de tous les épisodes de la saison 3 !

* * *

><p><strong>Épilogue<strong>

**Pourtant, ton papa, c'était un héros.**

**oOo**

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

Sherlock observait son ami avec une délicatesse infinie. John s'était endormi dans son éternel canapé, sa fille allongée sur sa poitrine. Elle venait d'avoir six mois, et la petite possédait les mêmes yeux que sa mère. Par contre, elle avait hérité de la même couleur de peau que son père. Sherlock s'en empara, sans réveiller John. Plus tard, le détective savait que la relève allait être assurée par cette petite perle. Dieu qu'il l'aimait. Non pas que Sherlock se soit découvert une fibre paternelle jusque là insoupçonnée, mais cette fillette lui rappelait trop son père.

_« Alors, toi ?_ Dit Sherlock en posant la gamine sur ses genoux. _Comment fais-tu pour tout le temps dormir ? »_

Sherlock se demanda pourquoi le bébé ne lui répondait pas. Quand était-elle supposée parler ? Cette question sans réponse lui hérissa légèrement le poil, mais à son tour il posa l'enfant tout contre sa poitrine. Le contact chaud apaisa son cœur, et au final, ce manque de réponse était rassurant.

_« Je vais te raconter une histoire,_ murmura Sherlock. _Ne réveillons pas ton papa, d'accord ? C'est son histoire, que je veux te raconter, petite princesse. »_

Le bébé tourna ses grands yeux vers Sherlock. Ce dernier se pencha un peu, pour présenter une de ses boucles aux petites mains potelées. Elle tira dessus plusieurs fois, avant de se nicher un peu mieux dans son cou. La voix rauque de Sherlock la berça un moment, et John se retourna légèrement dans son fauteuil.

_« Nous nous sommes connus il y a quelques années. Ton papa revenait de la guerre, on ne le payait pas vraiment. Pourtant, ton papa, c'était un héros. Si un jour quelqu'un te dit le contraire, je me ferais un plaisir d'aller m'expliquer avec lui. »_

La fillette se mit à rire, avant de se mettre à téter son pouce. Elle écoutait avec une très grande attention ce que disait Sherlock, buvant ses paroles comme s'il s'agissait du meilleur lait du monde. La respiration de John se faisait plus forte. Une cicatrice barrait son cou, elle ne s'était jamais effacée après tout ce temps. Le détective chatouilla le menton du bébé, avant de reprendre.

_« Ton héros de papa. Et tu sais quoi ? C'est le meilleur Docteur que la Terre ait jamais porté. Et tu sais pourquoi, ma jolie ? Car il ne faisait pas que soigner les virus, les bactéries et les gènes paresseux. Il savait aussi soigner les cœurs. Pas ceux malades, non, ton papa il soigne les cœurs des gens blessés par la vie. »_

Sherlock soupira en regardant son ami endormi. Des mois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Puis John n'avait pas su renoncer à son mariage. Ce jour là, le détective aurait voulu dire « non ». Il l'avait désiré, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Ce jour là, Sherlock l'humain avait découvert que la future épouse était enceinte. Il n'aurait jamais pu lutter contre cela. Sherlock aimait trop son docteur pour ainsi détruire son rêve de famille. Il passa ses longs doigts dans les boucles dorées de la petite. Sa vie aurait pu changer grâce à un simple « non ». Mais le mot était resté coincé dans sa gorge. Pire encore, il avait élu témoin.

Un instant, Sherlock avait cru que son ami allait revenir au 221B définitivement. Sa femme lui avait caché tant de choses... Mais il était passé au delà de ça. Pire encore, il avait tué pour préserver la famille naissante. Il ne l'avait pas fait pour sauver Mary. Il l'avait fait pour John.

Les yeux de Sherlock se perdirent dans les prunelles de la petite. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, avant de reprendre son récit.

_« Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, j'ai eu peur. Je lisais en lui comme dans un livre. Tout me plaisait en lui, il allait être le colocataire parfait. Un homme courageux, franc du collier. Un homme bien en fait. Ça je ne l'ai pas réalisé tout de suite. Je le pensais un peu bête au début, tu sais ? Mais non. Prions que tu possèdes son intelligence, petite princesse. »_

Sherlock offrit son index à la fillette, qui s'en empara pour s'en servir comme tétine. Le détective eut un sourire, émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait. Bien sûr elle aurait été bien plus futée si Sherlock avait été le père. Il regarda John avec une certaine intensité. Son sommeil était lourd, à quoi pouvait il penser ?

_« Je l'ai aimé ton papa. Je l'ai aimé de tout mon cœur. Tu sais quoi ? C'est grâce à lui que je me suis rendu compte que tout le monde en avait un. »_

Les yeux de Sherlock roulèrent dans leurs orbites. John était venu un matin au 221B, le couffin à la main. Il lui avait demandé d'être le parrain de sa fille, quelques jours après sa naissance. Au début, le détective voulait dire non. Puis il l'avait vue, emmaillotée dans un linge rose. Elle était magnifique. Alors Sherlock avait immédiatement accepté, sans même chercher à négocier quoi que ce soit.

_« Nous nous sommes battus ensemble tant de fois. Un jour un méchant Monsieur a menacé ton papa. C'était le pire jour de ma vie. Car j'ai dû lui dire au revoir. Mais tu sais quoi ? Grâce à cette absence, tu as pu voir le jour. »_

Sherlock ravala sa salive. Oui, Mary avait pu offrir à John tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas offrir. Une vérité à la fois laide et magnifique. Le détective s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans le canapé sans âge. Pourquoi il le gardait ? Mystère. Toutes les semaines, il envoyait une enveloppe contenant plusieurs centaines de livres aux deux parents. Il n'avait jamais signé, et il payait grassement son réseau de sans abri pour apporter les dons en toute discrétion. Au moins, John et sa fille ne manqueraient de rien. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

_« Je l'ai aimé ton papa, mais il a choisi le bon chemin, petite princesse. Sois en certaine. Quand tu seras en âge de comprendre... Ne le juge pas, d'accord ? Et ta maman... Quoi que l'on te dise sur elle, ne la juge jamais. C'est une femme bien. »_

Sherlock jeta un regard à John, toujours endormi. Il tenait son téléphone tout contre son cœur, sans doute dans l'attente d'un appel trop important. Des jours qu'il restait là, assit dans le canapé. Un appel qui ne venait pas. Il aurait tout donné pour que Lestrade l'appelle. Mais rien. Sherlock serra la petite un peu plus, lui proposant à nouveau ses cheveux.

_« Nous faisons tous d'horribles choses,_ dit Sherlock. _Mais tu n'es pas tout le monde, d'accord petite princesse ? Un jour je te raconterai toutes les horribles choses que j'ai dû faire dans ma vie. Car c'est à cause de moi que ton papa est comme ça. » _

Sherlock soupira en sentant l'odeur de la petite. Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine que Mary ne donnait plus de nouvelles. Elle était partie sans rien dire, arguant que son travail était chronovore. John et Sherlock savaient parfaitement de quoi il en retournait. Armée d'un pistolet, la jeune mère ne pouvait être arrêtée.

_« Ma belle, ma tendre enfant... Un jour, j'en suis certain, tu deviendras une grande détective. La plus douée de toutes. »_

Sherlock souleva le bébé en l'air, gazouillant avec elle. La petite était radieuse, et son rire réveilla son père. John s'assit un peu plus dignement dans son fauteuil, tendant les bras pour récupérer sa fille. Le détective refusa aussi sec, préférant profiter encore de ce moment. Il embrassa son front, avant de finalement tendre le bébé à son père, qui la berça dans ses bras pour apaiser ses débuts de pleurs.

_« J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un beau rêve, _dit John en pressant son doigt sur le nez de la petite._ Le téléphone n'a pas sonné ?_

_- Rien._

_- Quand appelleront-ils ? Je savais que je ne devais pas... »_

John soupira, tout en jetant sa tête en arrière. Une semaine que sa femme était partie. Tout au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Sherlock avait eu la délicatesse de le lui faire comprendre. Le détective avait été implacable. Mais tellement réaliste. Jamais Mary ne se serait absentée plus de quelques heures. John embrassa la joue de sa fille, avant de la rendre à Sherlock, qui ne demandait que ça.

_« Tu es un excellent parrain. Elle t'adore. »_

Sherlock laissa la petite lui tirer les cheveux une fois de plus. Il aurait voulu continuer, et raconter l'histoire de son amour pour John. Le détective avait besoin d'en parler. En parler pour mieux comprendre ce qui avait bien pu changer en lui. Mary était portée disparue, il aurait dû s'en réjouir. Il aurait pu avoir John entièrement pour lui. Mais John avait l'air ravagé. Mary était la mère de son enfant. Son épouse. Sa raison de vivre.

_« Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le voudras,_ dit Sherlock. _J'ai fait venir un petit lit._

_- Merci, _répondit simplement John.

_- Pourquoi as tu refusé que j'enquête pour toi ? Je suis certain que je peux la retrouver. Je vous dois bien cela._

_- Non. Elle... Tu sais mieux que quiconque de quoi elle est capable quand quelqu'un se dresse sur son chemin. Elle a de bonnes raisons, j'en suis certain._

_- Avouons que confier l'enquête à Lestrade est le meilleur moyen de ne pas la retrouver. »_

John eut un petit rire. Sherlock avait raison. Sherlock n'enquêtait que sur la certitude de la mort. Alors quoi ? Que devait-il conclure ? Rien. John ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Sa femme devait être en vie, quelque part. Mais où ?

_« Sherlock... Si tu savais quelque chose, tu me le dirais ?_

_- Veux tu que je te le dise ?_

_- Non. »_

Sherlock berça un peu plus rapidement la petite fille. John observa la scène avec une certaine tendresse. L'espace d'un instant, il regretta d'avoir jeté la clé USB dans le feu. Il aurait voulu tout connaître de sa femme. Savoir où elle était. Sherlock devina aisément les pensées de son ami.

_« Je vais coucher la petite princesse,_ dit Sherlock en se relevant. _Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?_

_- Un verre quelconque._

_- Un grand verre de thé froid, alors. Je reviens. »_

Le détective allongea la petite dans son lit d'enfant. Il l'avait installé dans l'ancienne chambre de John. Il l'avait décorée à sa manière, c'est à dire avec des flacons remplis de liquides plus douteux les uns que les autres. Sherlock déposa un baiser sur son front, avant de reprendre ses confidences. La petite était définitivement une excellente oreille.

_« Ton papa, je l'ai aimé comme jamais. C'est la seule fois que j'ai pu aimer quelqu'un. Tu te rends compte ? Et pourtant... J'ai été très méchant pour assurer son bonheur. J'ai tué le pire salaud que j'ai jamais croisé. Oh ne me regarde pas comme ça, petite princesse. Tu sauras bien vite ce qu'est un salaud. Ton parrain en est un,_ souffla Sherlock pour lui même. _Mon propre frère m'a condamné à mort pour cela. »_

Sherlock eut une pensée pour Mycroft. Il l'avait envoyé dans une mission suicide, sans la moindre émotion apparente. Mais il avait raison. Sherlock était un meurtrier, un meurtrier libre. John s'était tenu face à lui, avant que l'avion ne l'emporte.

_« Je voulais encore lui dire, lui dire combien je l'aimais. Je savais que je ne le verrai plus jamais, si j'embarquais. Je lui ai dit que je devais lui avouer quelque chose. Je voulais lui dire que malgré toutes les épreuves, malgré son mariage heureux, et consommé, je n'avais jamais cessé de l'aimer. Je voulais lui dire que je ne désirais que son bonheur. C'était tout ce que je voulais. Mais tu sais quoi ? J'ai été le plus idiot des hommes,_ murmura Sherlock. _J'allais lui dire adieu, sans même lui dire à quel point il avait été important pour moi. »_

Sherlock pressa ses longs doigts contre ses yeux. Il avait accepté la mort, sans subterfuge cette fois. Le détective allait mourir en mission, sans faire de vague. Mais son ennemi était revenu. Son ennemi lui avait sauvé la vie sans le savoir.

_« J'aurais voulu lui dire, à ton papa, à quel point il allait me manquer là bas. J'aurais voulu lui avouer à quel point... A quel point ma vie était devenue formidable grâce à lui. Ton papa il soigne les cœurs, et le miens, il a su l'ouvrir. »_

Le détective se pencha sur les barreaux du lit, pour jouer avec les pieds nus de la petite. Elle se mit à rire, plus franchement cette fois. Dieu qu'il l'aimait, cette petite chose insignifiante. Un tout petit bout de femme, aux yeux trop bleus.

_« J'aurais voulu lui dire que je ne regrettais rien. Que je l'aimais. Toujours. Encore. Je l'ai toujours aimé ton papa. Mais je ne lui ai plus jamais dit. Je ne voulais pas lui dire. J'ai vu dans son regard qu'il attendait que je lui dise à nouveau. Mais je n'ai pas pu. »_

Sherlock se mit à rire nerveusement, et la petite continua de se trémousser dans sa couverture. Elle avait les lèvres et les joues rondes de son père.

_« Tu sais ce que je lui ai dit ? Quel idiot j'ai été ce jour là ?_

_- Sherlock est un nom de fille. »_

Sherlok se retourna brusquement. John observait la scène avec une attention étrange. Une larme roulait sur sa joue, il tenait son téléphone à la main, l'écran était encore allumé. Il se mordit la lèvre, avant de s'avancer vers le lit pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras. John la serra tendrement dans ses bras, avant de fondre définitivement en larmes. Il se laissa glisser au sol, la petite contre son torse.

Le détective s'agenouilla à son tour, enlaçant le docteur et sa fille. _Emilia Harriet Sherlock Watson._

**oOo**

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

Cet ultime chapitre vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une Review. Franchement, je les adore toutes !

Note : la "mort" de ce personnage clé n'est pas une fantaisie. Après avoir lu plus ou moins toutes les nouvelles de ce cher Holmes, eh bien... Il se passe plus ou moins la même chose. Je vous invite à les lire d'ailleurs, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, vous en saurez plus. Elles sont disponibles gratuitement et légalement.

Si vous souhaitez me retrouver, rendez vous sur mon autre fic : le Cambrioleur du 221B  
><em>"Tu ferais un excellent cambrioleur, grommela John. Je reste ici."<em>


End file.
